


Marmaduke but everyone is gay

by Youregonnahatemebaby



Category: Marmaduke(2010movie)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youregonnahatemebaby/pseuds/Youregonnahatemebaby
Summary: After the end of the 2010 movie it's obvious that Mazie and Marmaduke get together and become a couple. But... what if that relationship was doomed to fail from the start due to Mazie and Marmaduke's - preferences- that they've been unaware of up until both of them start to interact more with certain dogs in their lives. After a fight between the couple Mazie ends up meeting a new friend that she'll grow quite close to and Jezebel hears some rumors and becomes a bit suspicious about the dog she's always had wrapped around her paw.  Marmaduke is also having a crisis of his own when him and Bosco start to talk again in a much more amicable way and he seeks advice from his father figure, Chuppadogra.This is not for kids and uses curse words, suggestive themes, and has suggested off screen sex. I would make an actual sex scene but the characters are dogs and I'm not comfortable with that.
Relationships: Bosco/Carlos, Marmaduke/Bosco, Mazie/Jezebel, Mazie/Marmaduke, Mazie/Original character
Kudos: 2





	1. Mazie's inner conflict

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke among me and my friends but now I kinda have an entire story and love triangle mapped out in my head that I must put down in writing. Please don't hate me.

It was about a month after Marmaduke had kicked Bosco off his high horse and claimed every dog, big and small, purebred and mutt, to be equal. Now in the absence of Bosco, Marmaduke naturally assumed the role of top dog, even though every dog was supposedly equal now, no one could deny his massive influence on the others. Marmaduke and Mazie had gotten together after his daring stunt while Jezebel was left in the dust with no one to love. But no one thought about her, everyone's new favorite couple was Marmaduke and Mazie. Every dog idolized them as the perfect couple.  
But Mazie still thought about Jezebel.  
Now that Mazie was going steady with the alpha dog of her dreams, she had the perfect life, but still something felt like it was missing. She remembers, in the past, when Marmaduke had been with Jezebel she couldn’t help feeling burning, churning, jealousy in her gut, but now that she had him - things still just didn’t feel right.  
Now don’t get it wrong, she still loved and cared for the big goofy guy, and they always had lots of fun together. But the feelings she had for Marmaduke didn’t feel very romantic, she felt more for him like a brother than she did for him as a boyfriend. But this is what she wanted all along. Right? At least that’s what she had convinced herself.  
Yet, every day at the dog park her eyes couldn't help but always wander to... her. At first, Mazie just assumed it to be jealousy. Because of course the wounds were still fresh and she was her boyfriend’s ex. But, when she really thought about it, she never felt any malice or anger towards Jezebel. Instead of day dreams of fighting her nemesis or making her leave the park forever she instead had day dreams of them… cuddling, sharing meals, and some other… private acts. But every time these thoughts crossed her mind she’d roughly shake her head until she was dizzy. Then, she was free to forget the immoral and strange urges towards her boyfriend’s ex.  
She had gotten what she wanted, but it didn’t feel like she really had. When Marmaduke would talk to her she'd get distracted just staring at Jezebel. Jezebel by the pond with her beautiful and soulful eyes watching the delicate fish swim. Jezebel with her soft fur flowing in the wind while she was chasing butterflies. Jezebel delicately fluttering her eyelashes and closing her eyes to smell a flower. Those were the thoughts that plagued her constantly. It was weird and she just couldn’t place a paw on it. Why was she so obsessed with Jezebel? It didn’t make any sense.  
Obviously now that Jezebel was single, she was the apple of every male dog's eyes. Dogs were constantly vying for her attention and often she would be so kind as to indulge them. She had many on and off relationships and had a new boyfriend practically every week. It drove Mazie crazy. Every time she saw her with a guy she wanted to snap that bastard’s neck. Every time he touched her, every time she laughed with that beautiful smile of hers at one of his probably shitty jokes, she just wanted to dash over and rip out the cunt’s fur. Mazie often imagined herself in the place of any of the current dogs Jezebel was dating.  
Maybe she just felt that way because she wanted to protect her? Maybe she just felt protective over her fellow female dog. She had always been sort of a mother hen to all the other girls. Men could be bastards and she could never stand to watch them take advantage of any of the girls. Even if they were dumb afghan hounds. Yeah! That made sense! She just obviously respected Jezebel as a fellow female canine despite the past events and wanted her to be safe. So, that’s what Maize told herself every time her eye’s lingered too long on Jezebel or when her ears shifted back in anger as Jezebel’s current boyfriend showed her affection.  
It was one night while hanging out in Mazie’s garage, just the two of them, that Maramaduke casually asked, “Wanna go all the way?”  
“What?!” Mazie sputtered, now fully alert instead of dozing off like she was before Marmaduke popped the question  
“Well, ya know… We have been dating for awhile-,”  
“It’s been a month,” Mazie clarified  
“Well... I am a dude and have needs ya know,” Maramaduke claimed nervously  
“Wow dude, did Jezebel put out during the literal week you two were together?” Mazie said snarkily.  
“Maybe…” He trailed off and looked away guiltily  
The anger Mazie felt towards all of Jezebel’s boyfriends extended to Marmaduke in this moment. Did Jezebel seriously put out to all her boyfriends she had each week? She was too good for them. She was gorgeous and everyone she dated were just dirty strays that didn't deserve her.  
“Well I’m not Jezebel,” Mazie spat and sprung off of the couch they had been lying on. Had he taken her for a whore? And he was so tactless with the question. At least bring her a dead rat for dinner first.  
“Mazie wait! It was just a question, you know I only have eyes for you and we can take things as slow as you want!” Marmaduke said as he hastily stood up to try to stop her from leaving.  
But it was too late and Mazie had hit the button to open the garage door and slipped underneath it as it inched open.  
Marmaduke was too big to slip through the gap as the door slowly lifted and once he could get out Mazie was gone into the night.  
\------------  
Once Mazie had gotten out of the garage and left Marmaduke temporarily stranded she bolted. She didn’t know where she was going but she found that her legs took her to the docks.  
When she got there she sat down underneath the large dock that Bosco used to throw all his parties at. It was an empty place now. She felt tears streaming down her face. God, why did she have to be so dramatic? It wasn’t even a big deal, Maramaduke had just asked a simple question that every couple usually asks at a certain point. So why did she totally freak out back there? Maybe it wasn’t such a simple question. But to dogs, mating isn’t that big of a deal. They did have urges after all, and unlike humans they didn’t have the societal restraints that kept them from sleeping around, but Mazie had never been one to indulge in those baser urges. What had really made Mazie upset was the mention of Jezebel. Why did she even have to bring her up in the first place? And the fact that Jezebel had been… involved with Maramaduke for some reason had really upset her.  
But not because her boyfriend had been with other dogs, no, that wasn’t it. Just the idea of Jezebel being involved with all these dogs just- it upset her. Why did it even matter? Jezebel was her own dog, she could do whatever she wanted. However, there was still a churning in Mazie’s gut that had been developing since, well since she had seen Jezebel. Well, maybe not the exact moment she saw her. Most of the dogs in the neighborhood had been raised together as puppies. Mazie, Giuseppe, Bosco, and Jezebel. I guess the feelings started when they were adolescents. During the period of time where they were suddenly young dogs and not just pups. Through play wrestling at the dog park Bosco solidified himself as the uprising park alpha. It was clear that once all the other older dogs went and he grew up that he would soon have control over the place. That’s when Jezebel started showing him attention.  
Mazie and Jezebel had been close before then.  
“Bosco is so cool!” Jezebel had said to Mazie one day, “I want to be his girlfriend one day!” She had cooed  
Mazie didn’t know why but that statement irritated her, “I don’t care! Go make puppy eyes at whatever loser you want!” she had lashed out and turned away from her friend  
Jezebel fell silent and when Mazie turned back to look at her, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears and she had a frown on her snout.  
Jezebel didn’t say anything and just trotted mournfully away. They never really talked again after that day.  
God, Mazie had been so stupid as a pup. She lost one of her only friends with one stupid sentence. Thankfully, she met Raisin and Giuseppe after the incident and they were great friends.  
She had befriended Giuseppe first. He had been a small pup, the runt of his litter. He did look a little weird, like a tiny alien with his mostly hairless body and big ol’ eyes and long gangly limbs. Because of this no one really cared to interact with him, he was always alone at the park and preferred to coward under bushes and keep away from the bigger dogs. Mazie also didn’t have many friends, so why not interact with the local weirdo? It took awhile for him to warm up to her, but after a few kind words and sharing of tennis balls they formed a close friendship. They played tug of war (though Mazie always won without even trying), they chased butterflies, and shared treats. Sure, it really tanked Mazie’s social status but honestly she didn’t really care. As they got older Giuseppe really grew into his own body. He wasn’t handsome by any means but his body began to fit his long, skinny legs and his big eyes now fit his face and the same could be said of his floppy ears.  
It was a year later when Raisin showed up. Just like Marmaduke had, Raisin came to the dog park when his family had moved into town. He was the new dog but no one gave him so much as a sniff for a greeting. He was a mutt and a small dog so to everyone he was nothing interesting or new. So, since Mazie and Giuseppe were already a duo of outcasts that no one cared for, why not indoctrinate a new member if no one else wanted him? He seemed nice enough anyways. And just like that Raisin quickly became the newest member of their group. He didn’t like tug of war or fetch like they did, as he was more the studious type. When they’d explore the park he would comment on the various flora and fauna to them, and they would often listen eagerly like they were pups again. He was the smartest dog either of them knew. They also were made aware, after a shaky coming out speech from Raisin, that he was gay. It broke her heart, how scared that Raisin was just to tell them this. Yeah, the park was kinda conservative about these kinds of things and Mazie didn’t really understand it and was hardly educated on the topic but she knew that she loved her friend for who he was.  
Mazie and Giuseppe had shared a look and then sprang forward to give Raisin one of their world famous dog piles. Raisin usually hated them but he seemed relieved and they all shared a good hearty laugh with wagging tails. They had been inseparable ever since.  
Even though she had the best and most loyal friend group a dog could ask for, she still had a hole in her heart. To this day the hole still felt like it had never been filled.  
She was mulling over her past life choices when she heard soft paw steps in the sand behind her.  
“Go away Marmaduke,” She sighed as she assumed he had come here to reconcile  
“Oh, ah sorry but… I’m not Marma-- ah doug or whatever you said,” Mazie heard a soft voice reply from behind her. She didn't recognize it.  
Mazie quickly swiveled her head to look behind her and saw something she didn’t expect.  
It was a very pretty border collie with glossy black and white fur that shone in the moonlight. She owned crystal blue eyes that Mazie felt could look right through her and into her very soul. She hadn’t seen her around before.  
“O-oh sorry, I uh, assumed you to be someone else,” Mazie stuttered and absent mindedly drew in the sand with one of her front paws.  
“I haven’t seen you around here before,” Mazie said after a moment of silence and looked up to shyly meet the stranger’s bright eyes..  
“Oh I’m so sorry, where are my manners?” The collie giggled lightly, it sounded softly, like it was just a trick of the wind.  
”My name is Lily.”  
“Nice to meet you Lily,” Mazie greeted, “My name is Mazie,” she smiled  
Lily closed the gap between them as she walked toward Mazie and took a seat next to her. Mazie held back a shudder as their coats brushed from the movement.  
“You look sad, what’s wrong?” Lily questioned and to make a point, gently licked Mazie’s cheek to clean the tears from moments ago.  
“Oh uh,” Mazie felt her face heat up and she turned away from the pretty stranger.  
“Well, I guess that, I have this boyfriend but things just don't… feel right. But I don’t why, it took us so long to get together and I’ve wanted this for a long time but, I don’t know,” Mazie signed and looked down at the sand beneath her paws  
“Oh...” Lily trailed off, she seemed to be looking for the right words to say.  
“Maybe you two just aren’t the right fit together? Sometimes you can like someone but after you two get together it just doesn’t work out, or the magic is gone. It’s not that uncommon,” Lily suggested after a few short seconds of pondering.  
“Yeah... I guess,” Mazie sighed, “I do like him as a dog, and really care for him, and we have fun hanging out but I guess I just don’t feel a romantic connection. Sometimes it feels like I'm dating a brother”  
Lily was about to speak again before Mazie interrupted, “I’m so sorry, I know you’re just trying to help me but, I barely know you. I’ve literally never seen you at the dog park before or at any parties.”  
“Oh yeah I’m sorry too. Haha,” Lily laughed awkwardly, “It’s probably weird talking to a stranger. I’m sure you’re just looking for some alone time so I’ll get out of your fur,” she said and began to rise from her place besides Mazie.  
“Wait no!” Mazie quickly blurted out, “No, no, it’s fine! I like your company. I was just sorta wondering where you came from.”  
“Oh yeah, I probably should have explained that to you, huh?” Lily laughed as she settled back to her original sitting position, much to Mazie’s relief.  
“Oh no, don’t worry about it. You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to,” But who was she kidding? Mazie was a sucker for a good mystery.  
“Well,” Lily said as she flicked her fluffy tail, “It’s a bit embarrassing but my owners don’t really let me leave the house. They’re busy a lot so they don’t have time to take me to the park or on walks. I don't mind though, I have a big yard so I have tons of room to run around and play.”  
“But I won’t lie, it gets quite lonely,” She sighed.  
“So, that’s why I’m out here. It's the only time I can really leave the house because my owners are asleep. I’ve lived in this town for like, 2 years and I’ve seen your guys parties before but I’m always too nervous to join. It’s not like I know anyone there anyways,” Lily said, finally finishing her explanation.  
“Oh I’m sorry, that must suck having no other dogs to talk to,” Mazie said awkwardly, it was a sad situation but she didn’t really know what to say or how to comfort her.  
“If you want,” Mazie began, “I can be your friend.”  
Lily smiled so brightly that Mazie swore she went temporarily blind.  
“Really?” She asked excitedly, her tail wagging back and forth.  
“Of course!” Mazie said and smiled back, getting a contact high just from being around Lily’s happy energy.  
“Oh thank you! I’m so excited to have a friend!” Lily said and bounced up and down happily.  
And that’s how Mazie made her new friend. Her only female friend, not that that mattered. They talked until the sun began to rise and they watched it together before Lily excused herself, saying she had to be home before her owners awoke. But, before they parted ways they agreed to meet here again tomorrow at midnight. Mazie was looking forward to it and she could tell Lily really was too.  
But she did feel a bit guilty. She hadn’t thought about it all night since meeting Lily but, Marmaduke was probably worried sick about her. She had cooled off by now and figured she should find him so she could apologize.  
But firstly, she had to make her way home.


	2. Carlos the bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Marmaduke's perspective

God dammit, Marmaduke was such an idiot.  
What the hell was he thinking? Asking such a stupid question.  
These were the type of things said dog thought to himself as he sadly walked home. His head hanging low and his tail between his legs.   
He didn’t bother to go looking for Mazie, she could definitely fend for herself and she obviously wanted to be alone judging by how she had run away from him. So, he just decided to head home. All he wanted to do right now was curl up on the couch and sleep forever, at least then he wouldn’t be stuck with his own self hating thoughts.  
Honestly, he didn’t even want to really do anything with Mazie. Yeah, he did really like her. She was pretty, and nice, and smart, and smelled nice, and her snarky replies never failed to make him laugh. But just like with his relationship with Jezebel he just didn’t feel… invested. It was like the relationships never felt right and he never felt fulfilled in a strange way he didn’t understand. All his relationships had been perfect, he was always with pretty girls that he got along with, that’s what a relationship was. Right? At least that's what everyone else's relationship was. Maybe he just didn’t find the right girl yet? But Mazie was everything he could ever want, he couldn't imagine a better girl for him. The pieces just didn’t connect and he couldn’t understand. That’s why he had asked her that question. It was supposedly the ultimate display of love and connection, maybe if they did it he’d feel like how he should in a normal relationship. It didn’t work with Jezebel, but Mazie wasn’t Jezebel. She was different because he actually cared for her and he didn’t just idolize her for her looks like he had with Jezebel. He thought Mazie might be the right girl that would make him feel normal. He thought about asking Buster about it later, he had surely had a lot of experiences with relationships. The old boy would probably have good advice for him.  
He continued his sad walk home, making sure to hide in the shadows whenever there was a random lone car passing by on the street. He silently opened the gate to his backyard and lightly pushed it to a close behind him. The door had a tendency to get squeaky and he didn’t wanna risk waking the family. As he made his way towards the large doggy door he stopped in his tracks as his ears perked up to listen to a quiet sound he didn’t notice before. Being the large and territorial dog he was, he assumed the worst and sprang at the opportunity to defend his home. It could be burglars, bigfoot, or something horrible that might hurt his family. So, as stealthily as his big limbs would allow he crept forward towards the sound, trying to crouch and hide in the dark as best as possible. As he got closer the noises started to sound more like talking, seeming mostly likely a conversation between two individuals. The voices sounded familiar. He ended up standing on his hind legs to look over their backyard fence. He did not expect to see what was on the other side.  
It wasn’t criminals or a monster. No, it was his dear friend/roommate, Carlos. He was there sitting atop the bricks that fenced in the exotic plants that were against the fence. He was sitting down as nimbly as only a cat could and his tail flicked back and forth in a tell tale sign of amusement. Of course it wasn’t weird for the cat who lived at the house to be near the backyard of said house, but it was a mystery as to who he was speaking to. The figure was obscured by shadow.  
“You better count your nine lives, pretty boy,” Came a deep and slightly menacing voice with a playful tint from the large, dark figure in front of Carlos.   
“Oh no, I’m so scared of the big bad perrito,” Carlos purred sarcastically with his signature accent.  
So he was talking to another dog, Marmaduke deduced in his head.  
“You should be, I could tear you limb from limb,” The dog rumbled aggressively but still with a playful tone to his voice.  
Now Marmaduke was getting worried again. What if Carlos was in trouble? But he decided to stay in place to hear more of the conversation.  
“Kinky,” Carlos laughed casually, showing not even the slightest hint of worry.   
“Not what I mean,” The dog growled back.   
“Hehe, ya sure hombre?” Carlos’ voice meowed smoothly.  
There was a loud sound of something impacting brick. Marmaduke was about ready to jump the fence and protect his friend when the light finally allowed him to see who was talking to Carlos. Boscc now had his front paws on each side of the cat and was leaning in close so their noses were almost touching.   
“Wouldn’t you like to know, hombre,” Bosco said with a large smile on his snout and Carlos gave back a wide Cheshire grin.   
Carlos playfully batted at the side of his snout with one of his tiny cat paws. Oh god, Carlos was going to die. Marmaduke could just picture his funeral.   
But to Marmaduke’s surprise, when he opened his eyes after wincing, the cat wasn’t a bloody splatter on the pavement.   
Bosco let out a low chuckle, one that for some reason rose heat on Marmaduke’s face and his tail began to wag absentmindedly. The waging of his tail caused him to accidentally have it hit against the fence. Marmaduke quickly ducked down in fear of being caught.  
“What was that?” Carlos asked and turned around to look at the fence behind him where the noise came from.  
“It’s probably that dopey great dane,” Bosco began to growl and rolled his eyes in annoyance, “I guess I’ll get out of your fur for now, puffball.”  
Bosco put his two front paws back on the ground and Carlos gave him a soft lick on the forehead.   
“Talk to ya later, cariño,” Carlos purred sweetly.   
Bosco scoffed in uninterested dismissal but gave a slight smile and began to stalk away and back into the dark of the night.  
Marmaduke let out a soft sigh of relief. Good, he hadn’t been caught after all, but he spoke too soon.   
“Since when did you become so invested in my personal life,” A voice said from above.  
His blood ran cold and he looked up in terror to see Carlos carefully perched on top of the fence, looking down at him with amusement clear on that smug feline face. His brother from another mother could be such a bastard sometimes.  
“Sorry man, I heard talking and assumed it to be burglars or something,” Marmaduke said, he wasn’t lying but definitely wasn’t telling the whole truth either.  
“Hmmm, yeah sure,” Carlos snickered and jumped down from the fence to sit next to his friend.   
“I’m telling the truth!” Marmaduke claimed and now had to look down to make eye contact with the cat.  
“So you don’t care that your mortal enemy es mi amigo con derechos?” Carlos laughed and tilted his head to the side in question.   
“Sorry dude, I don’t speak taco,” Marmaduke shrugged.  
“Dude, what the fuck thats so racist,” Carlos hissed in annoyance. His canine friend was such a thick headed dimwitt sometimes. Well, not sometimes, more like always.  
“God, okay, amigo con derechos is... uhh I don’t know what you dogs call it in english but basically is someone you mess around with, uh, sexually, but you aren’t dating. You just do it for fun, no strings attached,” Carlos explained awkwardly.   
“I wait- wha- why? H-how?” Marmaduke drew a blank as the pieces slowly came together in his confused brain.  
“WHAT THE FUCK??” Marmaduke screamed after a few seconds of silence once everything finally came into place.  
“Shhh Shut up!” Carlos yell whispered at him, “Are you trying to wake the whole neighborhood?!”  
“I- what,” Marmaduke sputtered, “You’re gay??”  
“Jesus, you’re so closed minded. No, I’m not gay I just mess around with whoever I want,” the cat shrugged, “I don’t care about gender.”  
“I don’t know, sounds pretty gay to me,” Marmaduke said smugly, mostly joking but also a bit confused. He thought there was only gay and normal?  
“Pendjo, you’re so uneducated. To certain dumb dogs like you types of love are only between a girl and boy. How boring,” Carlos fake yawned to make his point.  
“Sorry for being normal,” Marmaduke scoffed as he raised his hind leg to lazily scratch at his ear. He was getting really tired and just wanted to sleep right now.  
“Says the giant that literally destroys the house every other week,” Carlos said, obviously he wasn’t getting through to this moron, “Don’t knock it till you try it.”  
“Ew no, I like girls and let me remind you that I have a girlfriend,” Marmaduke said in disgust.  
“Yeah whatever, I’m not even gonna try and argue with a bigot like you,” Carlos said, honestly a bit annoyed now.  
“Alright, alright, I’ll leave it alone but I gotta ask,” the dog said, “Why Bosco?”  
“I don’t know, why not Bosco? He’s strong and I like teasing him. Also, he made a total fool of you before so that’s a plus,” He smirked.  
“Hey!” Marmaduke said and glared at his friend who only cackled at the look.  
“Now anyways, if you don’t mind, I’ve had a night of fun and would like to sleep,” Carlos said and with the flick of the tail he was up and trotting towards the large doggy dog. The one that the cat absolutely despised since it was made for a large dog and not a small cat.  
“Night night you bland mutt,” Carlos turned back to face Marmaduke and snicker at the great dane before squeezing through the door and into the house.   
Soon, Marmaduke was left there alone in the dark to ponder his feelings now that he had no distractions.   
Well, that interaction was a big shock. Apparently his best friend was gay. Well, he had said he wasn’t gay, but a dude doing things with another dude is undoubtedly not very straight.   
He couldn’t believe Bosco was gay too. Was he gay? Or did he just mess around with a lot of animals like Carlos apparently did. Bosco was quite the ladies man when he had been top dog at the park and Marmaduke wouldn’t be surprised if he cheated on Jezebel alot but did he also sleep with male dogs while he was still popular? Or was this a new thing that he started now that he didn’t have much of a reputation to protect? Marmaduke had heard that Bosco had been hanging about with the rough and tumble street dogs and that did sound like a place where he would belong.   
Honestly, why was he thinking so much about this? He didn’t care about Bosco or what he did but somehow thinking of Carlos and Bosco didn’t make him feel great. Carlos said it was nothing serious, right? So why did it upset him? Carlos would probably be fine, judging by the interaction he saw where Bosco had tolerated him. He started to think about what the two did when they ‘were just having fun’.  
.  
..  
…  
.....  
Okay! Time to stop thinking about that!   
And after derailing that weird train of thought he headed towards the doggy door and entered the house to go to bed and finally put an end to this awful night.


End file.
